Zombie File
Zombie File is a zombie player versus environment (PVE) mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Experience the top-secret Zombie Files from Senior Researcher Soy. Reach the goal by fighting solo against the enemy, using whatever you can find in the map to survive. Players can join into the same match together and compete for the best completion time. Mission *Learn survival skills to escape from the mysterious facility! Official tips *Hide from the enemy's view so you will not be detected. *Press the key where E is shown to interact with objects. *Glowing red walls need to be destroyed to continue further. *Sprint with the key, but this uses stamina. *You can use empty bottles or stones from the ground to lure zombies. Community tips *The default movement in this mode is walking. Hold on to rush, as well as to move and push/pull objects. *If competing with other players, hold on to check the progress (similar to Zombie Escape). *Find the clues and equipment to proceed to the next areas (keys and access cards to open the doors, Fire Extinguisher to clear the fire, etc.). *Collect bottles and stones and throw them to distract zombies if necessary, especially when you don't have any weapons yet or run out of ammo. *This is the first mode in Counter-Strike Online where the stamina influences the player's performances and crosshair. When the player runs, jumps or shoots, it will take an amount of stamina for each time using. If the stamina runs out, the player will feel tired, move slowly and not be able to use a weapon while the crosshair becomes bigger and the accuracy decreases. It will take time to restore the stamina, so only run if necessary, and try to kill zombies quick to save stamina and bullets. **The stamina, however, will not decrease when crouching. *The safe places and route are indicated with green color. Follow it to escape or hide. The nearby zombies are marked with a yellow icon and their distance from the player. Avoid them if you don't have any weapon yet. *Don't move in front of zombies, they will grab you. A purple button will appear, press it to push the zombies away. It is recommended to kill them from behind. *The players cannot buy their own weapons in this mode since there are no buy zones. Instead, they can only pick up the available weapons in the map. *It is possible to kill zombies with headshots, if they are not aware of your presence. *When zombies are stunned, the prompt appears within melee range. Press it quick to finish them off (the default attack when pressing is by melee weapon). *Melee weapons deal more damage to zombies than normal. Kill them with melee weapons to save bullets and remain stealthy. *The Battle USP is very useful as it has more bullets than the Desert Eagle or Anaconda and also because of the silencer, the player can kill zombies in silence. However, its damage is lower than the others, so consider using it sparingly for each situation. *AWP is not recommended in this mode as its accuracy is very bad (even with full stamina) and very noisy. *Shotguns such as the M3 and XM1014 are excellent against zombies. Also, their spreads are not affected by the stamina. *In this mode, HE Grenade's damage is reduced and its main function is just to stun the zombies. When equipped, a red target will appear to aid the prediction of the landed grenade. *To save time, it is recommended to only fight zombies that are blocking the path or are running towards you. When reaching checkpoints, all previous zombies will drop dead. *Avoid getting cornered or surrounded by zombies. These often result in multiple zombie grapples which drains the health rapidly. Background First Report= Soy had a lot of respect for Dr. Rex even before working in his laboratory. While working in his lab, Soy learned the truth behind Dr. Rex's research. She tried to stop Dr. Rex, but he simply would not budge. Soy was almost as stubborn as Dr. Rex, adamant in her insistence the research cease. But then, as one would expect, Dr. Rex began to take his research too far despite Soy's best efforts. Suddenly, the Lost City's lab collapsed with a thunderous explosion. Dr. Rex just barely escaped and mumbled to himself, 'Soy must have gotten out'. |-| Second Report= Soy woke up in a hospital, only to find out that it was actually a front for the laboratory. She narrowly escaped, and on her way found a survivor relaying instructions over a walkie-talkie. She headed to their secret rendezvous point in hopes of survival. She fearlessly made a choice to take all of the lab samples to try and end this horror. |-| Third Report= Soy was getting tired of escaping from hell on earth. Defeating zombies can take its toll on a researcher! It was clear humans were a weak presence compared to the numerous zombies. Soy hastens her escape from the incoming air strikes, but unfortunately ran out of weapons to fight off the zombies and is over-taken. Right at that moment, she thought of death... Recommended weapons Xm1014.png|XM1014 Icon m3 cso.png|M3 Busp45.png|Battle USP45 Crowbar.png|Crowbar Guidelines zfile feature1.png|Health and stamina zfile feature2.png|Sound distract zombies zfile feature3.png|Using the Fire Extinguisher zfile feature4.png| + to push objects zfile feature5.png|Press to push the zombie zfile feature6.png|Press to execute the zombie zfile feature7.png|Hide in a safe area to escape from zombies zfile feature8.png|Find clues to proceed File:Firstreport_screenshot.png|Aiming with a bottle Release date *South Korea: 13 January 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 20 January 2015. *China: 21 January 2015. *Japan: 28 January 2015. *Indonesia: 24 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 26 June 2015. Compatible maps Gallery Zombiecasefile screenshot2.png|Screenshot zombiecasefile.png|Ditto zombiecasefile poster korea.png|South Korea poster File:Zfile_poster.png|Website main page File:Zfile_poster_korea.png|Poster File:Zfile_art.png|The zombies File:Zombiefile_poster_china.png|China poster File:24june2015indoupdate.png|Indonesia poster File:Zombie_files.png|CSN:Z poster Trivia *This is the first PvE mode that recommends stealth in Counter-Strike Online. *The player plays role as Senior Researcher Soy in this mode. *If player chooses to compete with others in this mode, they cannot see each other. Both of them will start at a same place, but their games are independent. Whoever reaches the escape zone first will win the game. *Even though it shares similarities with Zombie Scenario, there are present several twists such as: **Several new types of zombies were introduced, each with a distinctive demeanor and model for a wider gameplay experience. None of the previous known types made an appearance yet. **The HUD for the health points and armor have been swapped to a new one with the addition of a stamina indicator whichever of them are shown in a small bar. **A horror theme is significantly emphasized this time throughout the course of the chapters, ranging from jump scares, soundtracks, SFXs and many more. **This is the first mode to ever feature a zombie able to grapple the player, triggering a quick time event (QTE). *In this mode, the Battle Hunting Dagger has a new view model and animations. *A bug exists in such that when grappled by a zombie just when it dies (reaching a checkpoint), the player will remain "grabbed", denying any further progress. *There are two bugs in Taiwan/Hong Kong: **The background music is not available (also happens in CSN:Z). **The reward for winning is always 1-Day or 2-3 Day Durability Material. *In this mode, players won't suffer any lagging problem due to the fact it's running locally. *Even though it is labeled as a secondary weapon, most items picked up by the player will be used as a primary weapon. *The zombie's models in this mode resemble stock zombies from other fiction, as well as the Infected from Left 4 Dead, another game by Valve. External links *Jump scare at Wikipedia. Category:Modes